


One Shots (rewritten)

by catnipArsen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipArsen/pseuds/catnipArsen
Summary: Some old fanfics from years ago I decided to revisit and rewrite, and put them all in one place.  I may write more also, updated and current.  Relationships/characters/tags will be updated as I go.1. Silent | [Reiner/Krista] [Reiner/Bertholdt] (NSFW)2. Why Are You Crying? | [Jean/Mikasa] (NSFW)3. Not Annie | [Reiner/Bertholdt] [Bertholdt/Fantasizing Annie] (NSFW)4. Company | [Levi/Petra] (SFW)





	1. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original summary-  
>  _Reiner was grateful the Krista had been able to save their lives during the Survey mission. She was a goddess to him, and he had every intentions of proving it. (Potential manga spoilers, if you read the very heavy hints I put in towards the end)_  
>  _[ReinerxKrista, ReinerxBertholdt] ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> [Here's the original](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9615341/1/Silent)  
>     
>  _Rewritten a bit more elegantly. I originally wrote this like 3 or 4 years ago._
> 
> _**EDIT- Fixed some typos cuz im dumb aha**_  
> 

Reiner took things slow for her. He started by holding her hand; something so simple, innocent, and yet just as intimate. Krista's hand was small, much smaller than his own; even comparatively to others, she was a bit on the small side. His own stature didn't distract from this and being on the taller side of things made Krista feel even smaller. Reiner only saw this as even more reason to protect her, to hold her in his arms. He squeezed her hand lightly and smiled. She smiled back. Krista was perfect. She was a goddess; his goddess.

This is why he was gentile when he leaned in, his lips light--a ghost--against hers. Their fingers tangled together and Krista could feel the heat from Reiner's hand. His skin was warm, almost hot, but he was always warmer than most people. His lips were warm against hers, much warmer than her own. The contrast enlightened her and sent chills up her spine. Krista touched the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, eliciting a light grunt from him. His fingers that were not entangled with Krista's reached up to weave themselves through her hair.

They had to be silent. The bunks, full of sleeping soldiers, weren't exactly helpful when it came to acoustics, and even a sock falling to the ground could be heard within its walls; and regardless of if they woke up or not, Krista wasn't supposed to be allowed in the men's bunks. Though, if Krista was honest, she was glad that Reiner had a bottom bunk. Less creaking meant they could be together longer. Reiner leaned in more to further intensify the kiss, however the sudden lean-in caused Krista to fall backwards with a squeak. Both she and Reiner paused for a moment, hearts beating so hard surely someone would hear; when they knew that no one had woken up, Reiner hovered over Krista, his knees on either side of her hips and his arms on either side of her head. They took a few moments to just admire each other, to take in the moment in it's peaceful entirety, before Reiner took another taste of Krista's lips.

She wrapped her trembling arms around her partner's waist and pulled him closer to her. Her form was so much smaller than his and yet despite this, she felt incredibly safe in his embrace. Reiner smirked and flicked his tongue out against Krista's lips. She was a bit hesitant, but then opened just barely wide enough to allow room for Reiner's tongue to enter. Reiner's heart skipped a beat as he kissed her. Never once had he thought she could taste so good as she did right now, and he was completely enthralled. He could feel Krista's fingers slip beneath the hem of his shirt and lay coolly against his skin, and it sent a shiver through him. "Your hands are so cold." He murmured, moving his lips from hers to her ear and nipping lightly at the lobe. Krista mewled softly.

"S-sorry." She replied, though she had no intentions of warming them up. Her hands trailed up Reiner's back, chilling the skin as she did so. He hummed. His right hand went tp play with the hem of Krista's shirt, but he hesitated. Krista smiled lightly, whispering a very quiet "go ahead." as her lips brushed softly against his ear. Reiner grinned at the ok and moved his hand slowly up her stomach towards her chest. His touch was gentile, but it didn't fail to make Krista's skin tingle with every movement.

"Let me know if something isn't alright." Reiner whispered, and Krista nodded. His fingers reached her chest. Krista's breath hitched as Reiner's hand massaged lightly, his thumb grazing ever so gently across her nipple. She was sure he could feel her heart beating within her chest. This, combined with Reiner's breath tickling her neck, was enough to get the heat--the fire--started rising within her. Reiner closed his eyes, taking the moment in. Even now as she began to breathe heavier under his touch, she was perfect. It was almost too much for Reiner to comprehend. She gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it--quietly--to the floor. Heat radiated from his body warmer than Krista could have imagined. She pulled him closer, trying to absorb some of this heat for herself and with this, she was able to feel his manhood through his pajama pants. Reiner knew she could feel him due to her small squirm and he had hoped that by removing her own shirt that she could be distracted from the bulge growing in his pants, if only for a few moments. So, he gripped her shirt and tossed it in a pile with his.

She let out a small, nearly inaudible squeak and Reiner managed to muffle whatever sound may have escaped with a small gentle kiss. Only now, for the first time, they'd been this exposed to one another and it was surreal. Of course, they'd seen other people naked. It's only natural being in barracks this close all the time. This, however, was different. It was more passionate than just glancing over and seeing a teammate changing. This was something they both chose. They talked about it. They chose this. They chose each other. Krista felt that no other man she could meet could be as gentle as this gentle giant towering above her how. Reiner felt no other woman could be this flawless. She was so small, soft spoken, and caring compared to his large brutish stature, and he still felt powerless compared to her. He didn't deserve her in all her perfection, and yet she chose him anyway.

Krista ran her fingers through Reiner's hair and down to trace his jawline. He took her hand and guided it to his lips. Before Krista could ask him what he was doing, he pushed a few fingers in his mouth and lightly sucked on the tips. Krista bit her lips, eyes half lidded, as she watched him concentrate on what he was doing; and the feeling of her fingers in his mouth began to intensify the warmth inside her. No, not warmth anymore. Not warm...hot, of course. She felt hot. Instinctively, she raised her hips so that she could feel his bulge and the sudden grind sent a jolt straight through Reiner's body and he let out a harsh yet admirably quiet moan. It made Krista's heart beat faster, and she hoped she could make him do more of that.

Reiner relinquished his grip on Krista's fingers, now slick with saliva, and moved down to press his lips to her throat. At the same time his hands reached down to pull at the waist of her pants. Krista's face flushed red when she realized he was doing this, but she didn't make an effort to stop him. In fact, she helped him by wriggling out of them. Reiner wasted no time in removing his own as well, both sets of pants falling aimlessly to the floor. Reiner kissed Krista's neck. Her breath grew shallow and wrapped her legs around his waist, anticipating the initial shock and to her surprise Reiner hadn't begun to press his member to her yet. Instead, it was his fingers. He inserted his index finger first to allow her to become adjusted to the feeling of having something inside her, and allowed his thumb to rub at her heat. The entire time, he was calm and gentle about it.

Krista gripped Reiner's shoulders as he did this, trembling lightly at the new yet wonderful sensations running rampant through her. Damn, he was so warm. She exhaled a shaky breath and inhaled a sharp one. "Are you alright?" Reiner asked quietly, and Krista hummed approvingly in response. He added a second finger and he felt her muscles constrict around him. Reiner carefully and intensely watched her face as he began to slowly pull his fingers from her only to push them back in, studying her reaction. Krista's eyes snapped shut and she leaned her head back into the pillow. Her cheeks were flushed red and her expression was that of ecstasy. Her lips were dry, but he could tell a small amount of saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth. Reiner smiled and quickly lapped it up with his tongue.

He ached. After several moments of treating Krista to her own session of pleasure, Reiner was now aware of the ache between his own legs and groaned at the fact that he'd let himself go neglected for so long. Krista propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Reiner with half lidded eyes. Even though this was her first time she could tell Reiner wanted something in return. So she leaned in and whispered, "Take me." That was all Reiner needed before pressing his lips against hers, his fingers thrusting a few more times before removing them. Krista let out a whine at the empty feeling, but was shushed by Reiner's tongue entering through her lips. He positioned himself at her entrance, and pushed in lightly, pausing when the head slipped all the way in.

Krista dug her nails into Reiner's shoulders, his skin warm on her fingertips. "Keep going," she mouthed, inaudibly but Reiner understood and pressed in further. The tightness sent chills up his spine. He reached out for Krista's hand, and tangled his fingers with hers tightly, almost too tightly; tight enough to bruise, but Krista doesn't mind. He's so perfect right here, she adores him making her feel perfect, and everything is just so perfect. Reiner exhaled, and the puff of air was enough to make Krista shiver, and it if that wasn't bringing her close to climax, Reiner moving inside her was. Both their bodies were alive, nerves tingling and pushing electricity through both of them.

He pulled out all but the tip and then slid back in, his fingers of his spare hand dancing around Krista's center. Krista couldn't help her nails dragging down his back, and she'd hoped she wasn't drawing blood. Reiner hoped she was.

Reiner's lips trailed small kisses across her jawline, down her neck, to her collar bone, his warmth searing as he did so. He sucked the skin there. He could feel Krista's shallow breaths against his face, and he began to nip. She was so beautiful, he wanted her. He wanted more than he could have wanted anything else. Reiner could have sworn he was drunk on the sheer presence of Krista just being here. The desire to have her closer brought Reiner closer to the edge of sanity, and he could swear that if she were not here right now he'd have no reason to keep fighting for humanity; to keep fighting so he could go back...

He needed her, desired her, he hungered for her.

_Hunger._

A deep growl came from deep within his chest, almost animalistic in a sense, almost inhuman.

Reiner was brought back to reality when Krista let out a small squeal, and he'd then noticed his nips were becoming more than just nips. He spluttered out sever apologies and sorry's and kissed the flesh that he'd nearly broken open. Surely they'd bruise in no time.

"It's alright." Krista smiled and ran her fingers through Reiner's hair and trembled. Everything right now was so wonderful, and Reiner was so hot, incredibly hot, unbearably hot, impossibly hot; and if Krista hadn't known better she'd almost say he was steaming hot. She could swear that her fingers were going to burn just by touching him, but she loved it.

Closer…closer…Reiner, please, closer… Krista was close, and Reiner was hot, too hot. She opened her mouth and before she could scream Reiner clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Reiner could feel her tremble as she came down from her high. Reiner soaked in the sight of her. Even as she came, she still looked like a goddess; pure and perfect and beautiful. Strands of golden hair stuck to her sweat covered face, her eyes watered and her skin was pink and warm.

Krista propped herself up again and pressed her lips to Reiner's, and was prepared to allow Reiner to have his finish, at least until Reiner felt something tap the top of his head; a finger from the bunk above.

"Please be quiet." Whispered a small voice, and an arm dangled lazily over the side of the top bunk.

Reiner and Krista paused for a long moment before Reiner answered. "Sorry, Bertl."

"I-I should leave." Krista mumbled to herself. She gave Reiner one last gentle kiss before redressing herself. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Reiner replied and watched her walk out of the men's bunks. He flopped on his back, his head hitting the pillow. "Sorry we woke you, Bertl."

Bertholdt shifted. "It's fine." He paused for a long while before speaking again. "Are you still hard?" Reiner gave a grunt in reply. "Do you want help?"

"Shut the fuck up, Bertl." He growled, but he could hear the man above him shift more and step down the ladder. In the dark and the way Bertholdt was angled, Reiner could hardly see what Bertl was doing, but he knew that Bertl had sat himself on Reiner's bunk. "Wha…?" He was interrupted when he felt Bertholdt's fingers move along his thighs. Reiner stared wide eyed at his companion, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You need to be more careful when you do this." Bertl commented quiet enough that only Reiner would hear. "I could feel your heat through my bed."

"I'm sorry… I got caught up in the moment." Reiner chuckled lightheartedly to which Bertl responded with a dark glare.

Bertholdt scooted closer, and with a deep grumble, whispered, "You can't afford to get 'caught up in the moment'. Not again. You need to focus."

Reiner's face fell. Of course. Bertl was right. He couldn't afford to be distracted. Not now. Not after all these years. They were here for a reason; They had barely made it here as it is. His mind flicked to Marcel for a brief moment. Marcel's sacrifice...what a waste it would have been if Reiner derailed and chased after a life he knew he could never have. This wasn't him. He was a warrior. He was a fighter...a monster. "You're right." Reiner breathed. "Damnit. I'm sorry."

Bertholdt closed his eyes for a moment, his palm sliding softly along Reiner's length, eliciting a sharp inhale from the man beneath him. Bertholdt opened his eyes just long enough to see Reiner's face soften under his touch before he closed them again. How long had it been? Years, definitely, since they'd been together in a manner such as this. They had both moved on since; though, Reiner would never admit that he missed this. He knew Bertholdt had feelings for others. One other to be specific; though he didn't feel like dwelling on the thought of _her_ , or the thought of them together...

Reiner gasped as Bertl's hand wrapped completely around the length and began moving, albeit a bit too quickly for his liking. The heat began to build, faster, faster, hotter. The sheets clenched between Reiner's fists. Bertholdt couldn't see--he didn't want to. He couldn't look. But he could feel Reiner's hips instinctively thrust into his hand, and he could hear a silent, muffled moan as he reached his high. A few short breathless pants later and Reiner fell backwards onto his pillow again. Bertholdt picked up Reiner's pajama shirt off the floor and used it to clean the mess off of Reiner's stomach.

"G-God…Thank you, Bertl." Reiner murmured, breathless.

Bertholdt opened his eyes, though he didn't look at Reiner for even a moment. He tossed Reiner's pants at him and stood. "You're welcome." And as he climbed the latter to his bunk, Reiner watching intensely as he climbed, Bertl murmured, "Now please...just...just go to sleep."


	2. Why Are You Crying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original summary-  
>  _The day after joining the Recon Corps, Mikasa can't sleep. When she goes out to take a nighttime walk, she meets Jean, who is struggling with internal demons._
> 
> _[JeanxMikasa]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the original](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9572686/1/Why-Are-You-Crying)
> 
> I rewrote it a little bit, mostly the first half and fell off the wagon for the last half.

It was the night they first joined the Recon Corps. Of course, being in a new place surrounded by strangers, it would be understandable that Mikasa would wake in the middle if the night slightly uncomfortable and homesick. She tossed and turned trying to find a position that was comfortable enough to sleep in but still sleep evaded her; she flipped the blanket off of her, planted her feet on the cold stone ground, and headed outside for a walk around teh Recon Corps headquarters. Perhaps the night air would do her some good in lulling her back to sleep.

The fabric of her pajamas fluttered in the wind, and now she'd wished she'd stayed inside, or at least brought Eren's scarf with her; which she usually did and couldn't figure out why she'd left it behind. The pajamas, albeit comfortable, provided little warmth as they were too thin to protect against the wind. She didn't go back just yet; her eyes were still wide awake and showed no signs of droopiness to warrant sleep. Mikasa tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and headed around by the courtyard, where she soon saw a figure sitting on a bench, staring out into nothingness. Instinctively she reached for her side, where the 3D gear usually was held, but she didn't bring it with her; she tensed and prepared for a fight. She gulped, and called out to the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure turned its head and witht he moonlight, she could tell the figure was Jean. Mikasa sighed quietly, lowered her defense and approached him. "Oh it's only you." She took a seat beside him. "Are you alright?" Jean nodded. "Why are you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jean muttered, gazing back at nothing in particular as he had been before. Mikasa could have known, that's why she was up walking around the chilled outside instead of sleeping in the safety of the dorms. His hands were crossed across his chest and he somewhat leaned away from Mikasa, never fully meeting her gaze at all.  
Mikasa folded ehr hands in her lap and took in a deep breath. "It's strange, being here. I never thought about actually being here." She spoke, staring into the nothingness as well. "I knew I'd follow Eren. I'd follow him anywhere; but now that I'm actually here, I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice." Silence. Jean hadn't moved, let alone responded, and Mikasa peered at him through the corner of her eye. "Why are you here? You said you wanted to go into teh Military Police. Why did you join the Recon Corps?" Jean blinked, but still said nothing. Mikasa turned to face him. Why...? "Jean?"

Jean drew in a shaky breath before responding. "I don't want to be here. I really don't. I'm only here because..." he paused. Mikasa leaned in towards him, trying to read the expression on his face which was difficult since he'd turned his face away from her. Then, almost inautibly, he whispered, "Please don't die." A cold chill rain up Mikasa's spine.

"What are you talking about?" Mikasa asked. She reached over to place a hand on Jean's shoulder, and felt that he was trembling. "Jean, are you alright?" Jean's breathing got heavier and it grew apparent to Mikasa that he was crying. He was silent, trying not to bring attention to it, but he was. She shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, nearly forcing him to look at her. Indeed, he was crying. Jean's expression softenedand a pain shot through his chest. He never wanted anyone to see him in this vulnerable state. 

Jean tried pulling away. He didn't want her to see him. Not now. Not right now... She stayed firm though, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a tight hug. He tried pulling away once more, but it was all for naught. He crumbled into the hug, the only gesture of affection he'd had in a long time. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly, crying silently into her. He needed this.

Jean exhaled shakily. "It's nothing." His mind immediately, but fleetingly, flickered to Marco's corpse and the moment he first saw it; the moment he realized it was his friend, and he clutched Mikasa tighter. "It's nothing." Mikasa let him go and stared him in the eyes, her gaze piercing into his soul.

"You're lying to me." She hummed. "People don't just cry for nothing. Are you depressed? Homesick?" Jean turned away from her again. "Jean tell me. Are you scared? Angry?"

"Leave it alone."

Mikasa's voice began to grow louder. "You need to at least talk to someone. If not me, then someone else."

"Stop it!"

"Jean."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jean exploded, leaving Mikasa silent where she sat. Jean was visibly shaken and trembled hard. Then his voice was nothing but a whisper, "Just shut up."

Mikasa stood and began to walk away. Jean watched her walk, and mentally tore himself apart. He could swear he could feel the weight of the entire planet crushing down on him. The further she walked, the deeper he was buried underneath the weight. He couldn't breathe. He was drowning beneath his guilt. He couldn't...he needed help. He got to his feet and stumbled after her. Save me... Please... "Mikasa, wait. Please! Don't leave!" He criend out desperately, and fell to his knees. He gripped the bottom of her pant leg, hoping she'd stop, and she did. "Don't...don't leave me..." Mikasa turned to look at him, a bit of sadness in her own eyes. Jean was a proud man, and seeing him crumbling into something so distraught wasn't something she liked to see. "I'm so scared..."  
She huffed and sat on the ground in front of him. "What are you afraid of?" She asked calmly. Jean looked away again, holding his knees up to his chest, and folding his arms across them as if creating a barrier. "Jean." Mikasa said sternly. "You can tell me. I won't tell anybody. Not Armin, not Eren, not Reiner; no one." 

"I can't protect everyone." Jean said quietly, so quietly that Mikasa had to practically strain to hear him. When she realized what he had said it broke her heart.

"You don't need to protect everyone." She said.

"Like they can protect themselves? I thought that you would understand at least that! Following Eren around, I'm surprise YOU'RE still alive! I thought Marco could handle himself and guess what!"

Mikasa frowned. "Marco...Is that what this is about?"

Jean trembled under the weight of truth, curled his knees closer towards himself. "I don't even know what happened…" he breathed. "I don't even know what's going on anymore. I just wanted to be a normal kid, and grow up without having to worry about whether or not I'm going to die or whose body I'll find vomited up in the streets, or if they're even still on one piece, or..." he had to stop talking and give himself time to breathe, and he found himself sobbing out half the words. Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. Breathe. It's not your fault." Mikasa hummed. Jean leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder, though it probably was a bit odd considering that they were a little farther apart than he'd anticipated, neither of them particularly cared. Mikasa stroked the nape of his neck, and just let him sit there. Jean breathed heavily for a while, trying to calm the anger he felt inside, towards himself. Mikasa sat there, still, murmuring little coos of comfort, such as 'it'll be ok,' and 'don't worry'.

Jean exhaled a quavering "Thank you," to which Mikasa replied with a small smile, leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Jean's lips. Jean pulled away instinctively since it was rather out of the norm for this to happen, not that it ever really did happen, but muttered a swift apology before returning the kiss with equal gentleness. Mikasa placed her hands on Jean's shoulders, and pulled him closer to her. Jean leaned in closer to deepen the kiss, though couldn't quite complete it fully. He let out a loud, mournful cry; he could feel his barriers drop, and felt exposed to the truth, and it hurt him.

"It's alright, Jean." Mikasa whispered. Jean's sobs came out in droves, but that didn't hinder him. He forced through them. His lips crushed into hers in a manner that one could almost consider eloquent, and trailed his tongue across as if asking permission to enter; which Mikasa obliged. Jean took several minipauses to take in air or to let out sobs. Mikasa would, every so often, bring her hands up to his face to wipe the tears away, though more would replace the ones lost.

After a while, Jean's lips moved from Mikasa's lips across her left cheek, and then down until they reached her neck, where they did nothing more than plant small kisses; Mikasa was not property and therefore he had no desire to mark her, or show ownership as most people would have. She admired him for that, and that is why she let him take his time. She let him take things slow. Normally, she would have thought he was a rambunctious teenager with the libido of a jackrabbit, but this wasn't anything she expected. Whether it was the emotion holding him back, or the fact she may just have misjudged, she didn't care. She liked this.

Mikasa gripped Jean's right hand, and guided it along the hem of her pajama shirt, purposely allowing the tips of his fingers to fall underneath and touch her skin. She could feel Jean tremble as she did this, and she urged him to, though wasn't forceful about it. After a moment of mental preparation, Jean allowed himself to feel her skin, feel every curve, every breath she inhaled; that's what he loved to feel, the expansion of Mikasa's sides as she drew a breath in and compressions as she forced breath out. She was so alive, and he could not appreciate her any more than he did right now for just being here. She was here, she was alive, and she was beautiful.

Jean didn't rush to her breasts. He felt her breathe for several moments. He wanted to memorize this; the feeling of her breathing, her ribcage beneath his fingers, and glancing up at her. A small strand of hair near her mouth fluttered whenever she exhaled. In fact, he was so mesmerized that he had forgotten what was going on, and was simply resting his head on Mikasa's shoulder. "Are you alright, Jean?" Mikasa asked, pulling him back to coherency.

"Y-yes." He replied, his voice cracking in the process. He mentally slapped himself. How dare he ruin this moment with stargazing? No, it wasn't ruined. She didn't leave, or push him away, or object. This was good. Great; and with that in mind, Jean snapped back to reality. He planted a few more kisses to her neck before returning to her lips, his right hand trailing slowly up her side to reach her breast, his left hand just holding her close to him. Mikasa's hands, in that time, managed to slip beneath his shirt to rest against the small of his back. He was so warm, though it was normal since males usually have higher body temperatures, and her fingers were so cold, she wondered how he didn't shy away from her touch. She hadn't made a peep since this began, disregarding her voiced concern for Jean, until Jean's hand caressed her chest. His thumb grazed her nipple once, before Jean summed up the courage to grip the bottom of her shirt. He looked at her with complete eye contact, and warranted her small smile as the ok to proceed.

Jean lifted the thin material over Mikasa's head, and she immediately shivered at the cold air flowing against her skin. "Are you too cold?" Jean asked. Mikasa shook her head, but Jean ignored her and took off his own shirt to give to her. He didn't really know why, she could have just put her own back on. Mikasa took the shirt, balled it up, and discarded it with hers. This is when Jean was fully aware of the woman before him. He took in a breath as he gazed over her, admiring every small detail. Her skin was a pale ivory tinted by the moonlight in contrast to her midnight black hair, tritoned by her grey eyes. Nothing was wrong, aside from a small scar across her collarbone, which may or may not have resulted from Titan fighting. Even then, it was not a flaw; it was part of her, and it was perfect.

Mikasa noticed his gaze, and lifted a hand instinctively to cover the scar. It wasn't that big, a couple millimeters wide, and only two or three centimeters long, nothing drastic. "We've all got scars." Jean hummed. He moved her hand and leaned down to kiss the scar. Out of anything so far she could have had the opportunity to blush at, this was what got her. She didn't have the heart to tell Jean the scar was from a wrestling match she and Eren had when they were just barely ten, when they'd accidentally wrestled themselves into a thorn bush.

It didn't matter. Jean wrapped his arms around Mikasa and pulled her close to him, tightly, their chests crushing against each other. Mikasa was the one to press her lips to Jean's. He let out a small squeak of surprise, and followed it up with a small nip at Mikasa's lower lip. Another chill ran down Mikasa's spine, but not because of the cool air. She could feel her own front failing, and she let it slip. This wasn't the time to be serious; well, it was, but not in the way she was used to. The setting and situation required something more on the sensual side. A light moan escaped her lips, and that itched at Jean's ears. He smiled against her, his hands trailing from her back down to her hips, and even lower still.

Mikasa's hands explored Jean's body, feeling every muscle he'd acquired since their first year of training. Mikasa had muscle also, though it wasn't quite as defined as Jean's. Her fingers trailed along Jean's back, arms, abdomen, and then back to his back, though not without her nails dragging across his skin to leave small pink marks in their wake.

Another moan flooded the air, though this time from Jean's throat. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't becoming aroused by this. He had been for a while and was surprised Mikasa hadn't noticed; or, if she did, she didn't feel the need to point it out. Not that this particular thing wasn't pointed out already. Jean gripped Mikasa's backside, and lifted her onto his lap in a way that she was now straddling him. She bit her lip when she felt Jean's hardness against her own wetness, which she only noticed right now. "Jean…" She moaned.

"Huh?" He replied in his usual, yet for some reason obnoxious, loud voice.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to hear you talk again." She smiled, even though she was hoping to hear actual words as opposed to odd sound effects. It was all the same to her.

Jean looked at her for a long while, before kissing at her neck again. Mikasa's left hand drew towards the center of Jean's pajama pants and the hard organ inside them. She quavered a bit, but steadied herself enough to allow the tips of her fingers to brush against the fabric. The light touch was enough to send a rather heavy shiver through Jean's entire body and elicit a moan from his lips. Mikasa allowed herself to stroke the bulging fabric, and this time Jean's breath hitched in his throat. "M-Mikasa." He breathed.

Mikasa smirked at his reaction. Jean responded with stroking the center of her pants as well. Though she was aroused, her result wasn't as strong as Jean's. A smaller shiver went through her. "Jean." She moaned. He smirked. He grazed the sensitive areas between her thighs, and the more he stroked, the more she did. The more she did, the more he did.

Their breathing became heavy, and Jean's lips dipped from Mikasa's down to her chest. His tongue swirled lightly around one of her nipples, his spare hand reaching up to play with the other. Mikasa drew in a sharp breath; the mixture of having her chest played with as well as her core made her whole body hot. "J-Jean…Jean."

"Hm?"

She clutched his shoulders for support. Words were unable to form before the heat inside her exploded, and she came, quietly to not wake anyone. Her hips pressed into Jean's hand as her orgasm came, and he continued to rub her throughout her climax. Once it subsided, Mikasa sat there for a moment, shaking and breathing heavily. She buried her face in Jean's neck, and her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Are you ok?" Jean asked. Mikasa nodded. And after a few seconds of breathing, her heart rate was back to normal.

Mikasa didn't say anything, but she looked Jean in the eyes as she tugged at her waistband. Jean's eyes widened and his heart, which was already beating faster than normal, pumped even faster. His face turned bright red when she fully removed her bottoms. She wasted no time, and took her undergarments with the pants. Mikasa, though now extremely chilly, was sitting before him in nothing but flesh. He bit his lip a bit too hard and drew a small amount of blood.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. Mikasa smiled. She gripped Jean's pants as well, pulling them down excruciatingly slowly. After she removed his pants, she gazed upon him, which had him turning away with slight embarrassment.

Mikasa gripped his hand. "So are you." She pulled him in close, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed her lips against his and lapped up the small amount of blood Jean had inflicted upon himself. The two shuddered when they met. They could feel each other's bodies shake, a mixture of anticipation and anxiousness within them both. "Let me know when you're ready." Mikasa instructed. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't it be you who should tell me?"

"Let me know when you're ready." Mikasa repeated. Jean chuckled.

"I'm ready whenever you are." With that said, Mikasa lifted herself slightly off of Jean's lap to position herself above his member. She took in a deep breath and held it as she lowered herself. Jean tightened his arms around her to support her. "D-does it hurt?" He asked softly. Mikasa had already become rather moist since their foreplay, which sent an immediate chill through Jean's body.

Mikasa didn't reply. She was too busy concentrating on the sudden intrusion inside her. It didn't take long, however, for her to become adjusted. "I'm alright now." She spoke quietly. Jean didn't move for another few seconds, just to be sure, but when he did move he elicited a light sigh from Mikasa's lips. Jean smiled and pressed his lips to her throat. Mikasa ran her hands along Jean's back as their hips moved with each other. The series of Jean's moans and huffs were enough to spark another round of arousal in Mikasa. She felt the same familiar tingle as she had before, though it came on a lot stronger than the first.

Jean moved his lips to Mikasa's again, then up to kiss her eyelids. "Mikasa." He whispered. "Mikasa." He enjoyed saying her name, and each time he did he'd thrust his hips upward causing moans from the woman above him, and they grew louder each time.

Her fingers traced down a long scar down Jean's back; how she managed to miss it was beyond her, but that's when reality set in: they were just teenagers. They were merely teenagers born in a world of fear and soldiers. Kill or be killed. Be soldiers or breed soldiers. They lived in a world where they had to grow up too fast, watch their friends die to protect a king who more than likely could not give a damn about them for a war that seemed to have no end. Her heart had shattered. Tears spilled from her eyes.

Jean must have had at least similar thoughts, as she could feel moisture dripping from his face onto hers. She clutched to Jean for comfort, who responded with clutching to her. It wasn't long after that Mikasa's inner heat overflowed and she, without muffling herself at all, screamed Jean's name into the night sky.

It wasn't long afterwards that Jean's inner heat grew to capacity, and then overflowed. Jean pulled Mikasa's body off of him as he came, a sequence of moans ripped from his throat, spilling his liquid onto the ground rather than on or in Mikasa. The two came down from their highs one after the other, Mikasa first followed by Jean. They didn't wait for their breathing to become stable before holding each other, consoling one another. They seemed to have sat there for well up to an hour just crying into each other.

Jean saw the clouds beginning to turn orange. Mikasa had fallen asleep in his arms, and to his dismay they were both still naked. He maneuvered in a way that he grabbed his shirt, which was fairly long, and was able to pull it on Mikasa without any objections from her. He also somehow managed to pull his pants on, and carry the sleeping woman to her room, her bed, where he tossed the blanket on top of her. Yawning, he headed off to his respected dorm.

Not even an hour later, the wake-up call rang.


	3. Not Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt awakens in the middle of the night worried about Annie. Reiner tries to comfort.
> 
>  
> 
> _[ReinerxBertholdt], [fantasy AnniexBertholdt]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written something very similar to this forever ago (2013/2014) with the same title but I can't find it anywhere. I must have deleted it a while ago and forgot to save a backup. so here's a better, rewritten one. (Also it's current to the manga so its a bit more accurate in terms of themes (?) regarding the manga than the last one I wrote simply for shits and giggles) I'll probably edit it later on. I just finished writing it and need to get to bed so. If you notice any typos/misspellings etc let me know <3  
> Edit- Fixed some typos, added some lines.  
> Also I spell Bertl's name as Bertholdt, I hope no one's irritated by that. I just like that spelling better than Bertolt.  
> also i have this headcanon that when shifters have sex their body heat raises idk why but i like it

It was all a blur.

Correction-- it was a haze of emotions swirling at once. Each taste of her lips sent Bertholdt into a frenzy of ecstasy. Each time their skin touched, he was sent into a spiral of arousal. Each moan from her lips made his heart beat faster, and every thrust made tears well in his eyes.

In all honesty, he was a bit overwhelmed. He could lie to Reiner. He could lie to Annie. He could lie to anyone with a pulse, and he could lie to himself; however he coulnd't lie to the moment. Yes, he wanted this. He wanted this so badly and now she was here, hovering over him with her hand gripping his shoulders tight enough he could swear she was drawing blood. He could stare forever. He could watch Annie like this forever, her face red and sweaty, engulfed in so much pleasure; and for a moment, everything stopped. They weren't titans, they weren't murderers. They were two souls. Bertholdt smiled as he kissed her again, closing his eyes.

"Annie..." He moaned softly, and opened his eyes again.

The night sky was clear above him. Annie wasn't. In fact, he wasn't even in his bed. He was outside, the cool night breeze grazing over his face. He turned his head, only to see Reiner sitting several feet away from him eyeing him warily from the corner of his eyes. Bertholdt sighed silently when he realized that he was just dreaming. "Reiner. Sorry."

Reiner shrugged. "It's alright. It happens. Did you have a good dream?" He smirked, taking a drink of an indiscernible beverage. Bertholdt ignored him and sat up, staring into the campfire that illuminated them. "Hey, it's normal. Natural, even." Reiner joked, though he could tell that Bertl wasn't having any of it tonight. Bertholdt tucked his knees to his chest and continued to stare into the flames. He took a deep breath. His heart ached. He would give anything to see her again. He'd give anything to hold her. He'd give anything just to confess...

"You heard Zeke. Annie's fine. She wouldn't let them hurt her, you know." Reiner shifted closer to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Berthold shook his head. "I don't...I just...I want a distraction. I need to forget it..." Reiner studied Bertl's face for a long moment. He hated seeing him this way. Bertholdt was too kind of a person to experience such heartache. Hell, they'd only been here five years and the amount of pain they'd endured...Reiner would be happy with bearing all of it if it meant Bertholdt could be happy. Bertholdt reached a hand up to touch Reiner's. Their fingers threaded together and Bertholdt turned to look at him.

Reiner's expression gave off just the slightest bit of concern and sorrow. Sympathy? More than that. "Reiner?"

Of course, Reiner knew Bertholdt had feelings for Annie, as much as he'd protest. He knew this. Bertholdt hadn't seen Reiner the same way in a long time. Those feelings feigned, and targeted on another. He would accept that. He could. He should. Perhaps trying right now was a bit unorthodox. Selfish. Reiner was selfish. He had to try. For himself, and to put Bertl at ease; if at least for just a few moments. A few disgustingly selfish moments. He reached up and ran his fingers through Bertholdt's hair sending chills through Bertl's body.

"May I?" Reiner murmured. His gaze flickered to Bertl's lips for barely a second, but Bertholdt closed his eyes and leaned in. It wasn't in a romantic sense that Bertholdt closed his eyes and they kissed. It was so Bertholdt couldn't see; so he wouldn't see that the person he was kissing wasn't Annie.

The lips were much more chapped than he'd expect Annie's to be. Still, he kept going long enough for the kisses to deepen. Soon, a tongue, one he'd wished was Annie's, had began tangling with his. A faint taste of coffee answered the question of what was in the cup before, but did Annie ever drink coffee? She had tonight. Hands rested on either side of Bertholdt's head and pulled him closer in.

Bertholdt reached up to run his hands through his companion's hair. It was short, not that he expected any different. He had hoped, though. He could deal with this; if...if she wanted to cut her hair short, that was her choice. She was also stronger than he'd thought. Hands trailed down his chest to gently push him down against the ground and lips, those same slightly chapped lips, began pressing lightly along his throat. _Annie would do this,_ he thought, his eyes clenching tighter than they had been before.

In fact, 'Annie' would do more. Teeth began scraping along his skin. It wasn't hard enough to do damage or even leave a mark. It was just enough to send chills through Bertholdt causing him to gasp and wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, wrapping his legs around her waist. A quiet moan escaped Reiner's lips, and Bertholdt's brow furrowed. _No don't...don't break the illusion...please._

'Annie's' hand's slipped beneath Bertholdt's shirt and danced around the bare skin of his torso. Bertholdt had always been a bit warmer than most people, but his skin nearly scorched Reiner's fingertips as his temperature raised further beneath his touch. It drove Reiner insane. In fact, Bertholdt could feel Reiner--'Annie'--start getting warmer as well, and it ignited something within him; that all too familiar flame in his pants; it only started increasing as 'Annie's' fingers teased at the waistband of his pants and Bertholdt let out a contented sigh. Reiner glanced up at Bertl and was disappointed to find his eyes still closed.

_Why won't you look at me?_

Reiner wouldn't waste time on undressing themselves when Zeke could arrive back at camp at any moment. He tugged Bertl's pants own just far enough. _Please just look at me..._ In a desperate--selfish--attempt to make Bertholdt open his eyes, Reiner bit down hard at the base of Bertl's neck, causing the man below him to let out a loud moan and tighten his legs more around 'Annie's' waist and the pleasure to increase further. His eyes remained closed. _Please, Bertl..._

'Annie's' lips crushed against Bertholdt's once more, ferociously, taking in the taste. Bertl's arms wrapped around 'Annie's' neck to bring her closer. The coffee taste was still there, albeit fading with all the kissing, but it was there. Another hum from Reiner made Bertholdt cut the kiss short and opted to bite at his own knuckles instead; he could handle pretending, but the reminder that he was pretending was too much.

Reiner was hurt, and hesitated a moment. Bertholdt didn't even open his eyes to check what was wrong...it didn't matter. Nothing would have made Bertholdt open his eyes at this point. _I suppose this is what you want, then._ Reiner's heart ached. _I'm sorry I couldn't be her._

Bertholdt felt 'Annie' shift above him and take his length into 'her' hand, eliciting a moan from his lips. "Please..." he begged, and 'Annie' obliged. It was slow to start, sending light volts of pleasure through him. Heat began rising more, and so did the tempo, but only gradually--agonizingly gradually. "More, please..."

She obliged once more, this time running her tongue along the tip. A violent shudder ran through Bertholdt as he let out a gasp and clawed at the ground. He could imagine her now...her tongue teasing the tip as her hand continued its motions. Her eyes would peer up at him, icy blue and sharp. Soon, her tongue traced along the length a few times before she took the tip in her mouth. "Yes. More, please..." Bertl pleaded.  He trembled beneath the hands that held his hips in place.  The heat built faster, incredibly fast, nearly driving Bertholdt to insanity.

'Annie' took more in, carefully and methodically. 'She' had been with him before; she knew what he liked. Bertholdt's fists clenched in the dirt and his back arched the more she moved. He was so close.

"More, Annie, please!" He cried out, tears streaming from his eyes. "Please, Annie..."

Reiner's heart dropped, a pain shooting straight through his chest. He didn't stop, though. He kept going throughout Bertl's climax, giving him exactly what he needed--a distraction. It's all he was at the moment. A _distraction_ , and he continued to be one until he heard him call him her name once more. "Annie..."

_Correction--you are not Annie._

Bertl opened his eyes, but he didn't look at Reiner. He couldn't. He was disgusted with himself. He was sad for Reiner. Sad for himself. He was sad he couldn't face Reiner head on. He was disgusted he used his best friend for his own selfish pleasure. Even as he heard Reiner finishing himself off over to the side, he couldn't bare to look at him, or even speak to him. He couldn't thank him. He was scared he would never hold Annie in his arms. He was scared he would never return home. He was scared.

He was scared; and he sobbed.


	4. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New work as of 06/14/2017
> 
> [PetraxLevi] SFW, w/ some swears
> 
>  
> 
> It's a little shorter than I would have hoped but. Well yknow. Maybe I'll rewrite it later to make it longer?

Levi reclined in his desk chair in his office and shut his eyes. It was a quiet day, and the sky was bright and clear. A light breeze danced over him through the windows. He could hear his squad mates down the way in the mess hall, but he had not been eager to join them. He listened, though. He listened hard, and he eventually heard her voice. He always could.

"Captain," Petra's was always so sing-songy when she addressed him, "are you not hungry?"

Levi smiled, eyes still peacefully shut. "Nah. I had a large breakfast."

"So?"

"I don't wanna worry about taking a larger than necessary shit later."

Petra huffed. "Oh my God!" And to that Levi chuckled. She was incredible. Petra never made short his jokes and whether or not they were her type of joke, she never tried to make him change. It was admirable. He could hear her walking around his office, possibly noticing how clean it was. Levi always cleaned more than usual after a mission. It was therapeutic to him. She never teased him about it. She encouraged him, and helped him on occasion.

Petra chimed in again. "Do you remember my first mission outside the walls with you?"

"Yeah. I thought you were going to piss yourself the first time you killed a Titan."

"You know, just between us, I kind of did." She smirked, and Levi let out a genuine laugh. This was nice. Levi genuinely enjoyed Petra's company; why wouldn't he? He was everything he wished he could be. Together, they were a beautiful balance of a person. Petra was a perfect person even without Levi. He always wondered what on Earth she saw in him.

Levi stayed quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and asking, "Do you ever regret joining the Survey Corps?" He heard her shift towards him, clearly offended by his inquiry.

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

Levi grinned again and shrugged. "No reason. I know you dedicated your life to the Corps."

"And to you."

"And to me. You're absolutely incredible, Petra. You have your whole life ahead of you. You could be doing so much more." He murmured. "I should never had enlisted you."

Petra paused for a long while; long enough for Levi to wonder if she was still with him. "Do you see me as a meek woman that should be 'doing better things'?"

He knew what he said was unnecessary. Petra had devoted her life to the Corps...to him. She joined to make a difference, and to her, there was no greater honor than sacrificing your life to help ensure freedom for the rest. Still, someone with such kindness in her heart, Petra could have done so much. "I want you to be safe." Levi breathed. "I don't know how to cope with losing you." He heard her footsteps approaching him but kept his eyes shut.

She had stepped behind his chair and Levi felt her hands play through his hair. She always played with his hair, and he always let her. She was one of the only people he could be vulnerable around; Erwin, Mine, and Hange were close to him as well, but with Petra...with Petra he could always be the most vulnerable. He wasn't sure how a single person could make him feel incredibly strong and impossibly helpless at the same time, and yet she did so. Next to her, Levi felt all of the power of every god fathomable and he would still feel completely weak.

Soon, her hands quit playing with his hair and rested on his shoulders. "I love you so much, Petra."

Levi reached a hand up to touch hers, but felt only the fabric of his own shirt, and a pain entered his chest. "Then why don't you look at me?" Petra asked. He shrugged from under her touch and stood, leaning on his desk for support. His leg was still in so much pain. Of course, his break was still fresh, but it still didn't hurt as badly as his heart.

"Because I know you won't be there."


End file.
